Sous Le Saul
by Sali Gold
Summary: OneshotHPDM c'est ma première histoire. Drago rencontre Harry sous un saul et se dernier ne se sent pas vraiment bien, voilà ce que sa donne.


**Je me présente, Drago Malfoy, seul l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, le Grand Prince de la maison des Serpentards, bientôt le bras droit de Voldemort, comme mon idiot de père, si je ne fais pas attention de pas m'enrôler chez les méchants pas fins. Je suis le petit arrogant que tout le monde déteste, le mec devant lequel toutes les filles se mettent à genoux, et je regrette pas certaines nuits passées… hum… hum… le gars qui ne quitte jamais sa petite bande de gardes du corps et qui lance des remarques sanglantes a n'importe qui et à tout le monde.**

**Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le sort duquel j'ai voulu, j'aurais voulus une vie tranquille, rien de bien compliqué dans lequel j'aurais peut-être pu être moi-même. Chose que je n'ai jamais eu.**

**Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de Pansy, la pire de toutes les filles collantes de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle me colle au train depuis le premier jour où mon regard magnifique a croisé ses prunelles haïssables. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai réussit à me lever très tôt ce matin et à échapper à la folle furieuse qui me poursuit depuis six ans, déjà. Qui aurait pu se douter que le grand Drago Malfoy était Bisexuel et préférait quand même de loin les hommes? Qu'il n'aimait pas la conne qui le poursuivait tout le temps ? Qui aurait pu l'accepter ? Moi je la réponse à ces questions… personne !**

**J'ai accepté mes préférences pour les garçons quand j'étais en cinquième année, lors d'un match de quidditch. Quand j'ai vu Potter… je veux dire… Harry sans lunettes, que j'ai perdu le match, quand j'ai perçus ses yeux verts émeraude et qu'il est venu me dire : _bien joué Malfoy, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous affronter une nouvelle fois. _Bien sur, cela avait été l'un de mes meilleurs matches et je m'était donné à fond ce jour là mais je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverais à me faire complimenter pas Harry. Bref, il est parti sans un mot de plus. Sa démarche… on aurait pu croire qu'il volait tellement elle était légère, qu'il glissait sur l'herbe humide de stade de quidditch sans faire attention aux dizaines de gens qui le félicitaient. J'ai commencé à avoir chaud, mes jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer sous moi et ma tête tournait comme jamais. C'est alors que les mots se sont incrustées en moi sans que j'ai eu l'idée de les y inscrire : Drago Malfoy est bi et, qui plus est, est amoureux de Harry potter.**

Je le voit enfin, celui que je cherche depuis quelques minutes déjà, l'amour de ma vie, le seul homme au monde à être digne de Drago Malfoy. Harry Potter, le survivant, le seul homme sur terre à avoir su rivaliser avec Lord Voldemort en personne, et son tueur en personne, le roi des lion, le dernier héritier des Potter, l'homme le plus sexy sur terre. 

**Il est assis contre un arbre dans le par cet il pleur, il pleur très bruyamment je dois dir. Bien, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été des homes les plus émotifs mais ses larmes me donner envie de pleurer à mon tour. Je les voie perler dans ses yeux puis glisser lentement vers son menton sur ses joues humides. Son sourire habituel est remplacé par une expression de tristesse profonde et ses yeux ont perdu l'éclat dont ils brillaient autrefois. **

**Il s'aperçois bien vite que je le regard et détourne son visage. Il me tourne à présent le dos et j'entends ses sanglots encore plus bruyants. Je m'approche lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et pose une main sur mon épaule.**

**-Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. Me dit-il en essayant de se dégager. **

**Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et se serre fort contre moi pour lui faire oublier sa peine mais il tente de nouveau de me repousser sans trop y parvenir. **

**-Je ne te laisserais pas seul dans cet état quoi que tu fasses. Je lui réponds en souriant tragiquement.**

**-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à moi et à ce que je ressens? Me demande-il les yeux baissés, sachant qu'il ne m'échapperait pas.**

**« Depuis le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, imbécile! Non, je ne peux pas lui dire sa, il va faire une crise cardiaque!"**

**-ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux te consoler et t'aider pour une fois dans ma vie.**

**-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, sale serpentard ! Tu me hais alors arête de me torturer!**

**« Si tu savais Harry, à quel point je t'aime"**

**-je ne t'abandonnerais pas comme, sa !**

**Il continu de pleurer et je refuse de l'entendre.**

**-Dis-moi ce que tu as, Harry, je veux t'aider, par pitié dit moi ce que tu as ! Je supplie, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, un Malfoy supplierait un Potter, et pourtant, c'est le cas, je supplie Harry et je suis Presque sur le point de me mettre à pleurer moi aussi.**

**-Wesley et la sang de bourbe ne veulent plus me parler ! Pleura-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.**

**-Qu'est-il arrivé, je croyais que tu filais le parfait bonheur avec eux.**

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dit ça à toi Malfoy mais je leur ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du leur dire et ils ont décidé de me renier! **

**« Ils vont voir à qui ils ont affaire quand je les verrais, ils verront bien que je ne joue pas les puissants que pour me cacher mais aussi pour protéger celui que j'aime! Leur heure a sonné !"**

**-Que leur as-tu dis pour qu'il se fâche à ce point?**

**-Ils ne sont pas fâchés, je les ai déçus! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça de moi.**

**Plus il pleur et plus j'ai envie d'aller dire quelques mots à ces "amis" de Malheur! Pourquoi lui ont-il fait sa, je croyais qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal.**

**-je leur ai dit que j'étais gay !**

**« Ça c'est la nouvelle du siècle avec un peu de chance, il va me dire qu'il m'aime et je n'aurais pas à e lui dire en premier.**

**-Ils refusent de m'accepter comme je suis et dès se soir au dîner, tout le monde va savoir que j,aime les homes et je ne nierais pas, je déteste mentir! Maintenant ils me détestent, ils ne voudront plus jamais me parler.**

"**Le fait… le fais pas… le fais… le fais pas… le fais! **

**-Écoute Harry… je sais que ça va être difficile à avaler pour toi mais il y a quelqu'un dans se monde qui t'aime et qui t'aimerais même mieux si tu es aux hommes!_  
_**

**Il se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard interrogateur auquel je réponds avec un petit sourire charmeur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sourire dans de pareilles circonstances! C'est désastreux ! Je suis u monstre, comme mon père. Il n'a pas trop l'air d'avoir comprit le sous-entendu, je ne vais pas pouvoir passer par milles chemins!**

**-Je t'aime, Harry.**

**-Oui, et moi je suis la reine Élisabeth première.**

**-je ne blague pas Harry !**

**-Je ne te crois pas, Drago… Malfoy… D… Malfoy! Tu n'es qu'un traître, un lâche et un coureur de jupons! Tu es aussi mange morts que ton père et tu le resteras pour le restant de tes misérables jour alors cesse de me donner de faux espoirs et va-t-en!**

**Je lève mes manches de robe de sorcier et lui montre mes bras blancs et dépourvus de la marque des ténèbres.**

**-Je m'appelle plus Malfoy mais Drago à partir de se moment. Laisse moi une chance, mon amour, je t'en supplie !**

**Il me regard un long moment avant de se mettre à rire. Mais ce n'est pas le rire moqueur auquel je m'attendais, c'est un rire franc et sans sous entendus ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !**

**-Qui aurait pu croire que mes soupçons étaient fondés? S'exclama le survivant devant mon regard ébahis.**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? C'était une mascarade ?**

**-Non, bien sur que non, mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être plus que de la haine dans ton regard et alors pendant les repas je me suis tué à regarder tes yeux et me suis rendu compte que je n'y voyais Presque plus de haine, alors j'en suis venu à me demander ce que moi je ressentais pour toi.  
**

**-Et à quelle conclusion en es-tu arrivé. Je lui demande en ayant très peur de la réponse.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Drago ! dit-il en se jetant à mon cou pour m'embrasser passionnément. **

**Je ne le crois pas, ce baisé est si doux, et il me vient de Harry Potter ! Mon Harry ! Je réponds avec un sourire pendant que ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Le baiser est un peu humide et étrange mais c'est parfait pour moi, je suis heureux, si heureux que j'ai envie de chanter !**

**Bien sur, les choses ne firent plus jamais les mêmes ! et je n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'avec Harry.**


End file.
